The World Ends With 2: Dancing All Night
by IAMASEXYMAN
Summary: Join Neku, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, Sho Minamimoto and more on this fantastic journey! All characters are faithful to their original counterparts and this story is trying to stay in line with canon TWEWY. Enjoy!


okay so a year had passed and neko neku was like "damn im so glad im straight and not emo now come on shiki lets go on a date" and then she was like "yeah" and then beat was all "ya brah can i'h cum" but neku thought tht beat was straight (like the bad kind) and his breath smelled like shit so he was like "nah"

then neko neku sudden died. and shikiles. so then they were back in the dead version of shibooya i think it was called the AG? or something or UG? let's call it AU because The World Ends With AU. so then neku was like "wtf joshy" bc he knew he was dead. joshua didn't reply. "come on sheki let's get this over wit" neku said as he grabbed shiki by the arma nd the moved along.

then neku and shikles ran into koki kariya and uzuki yashiro. "PREPARE FOR TROUBLE" uzuki said. "AND MAKE IT DOUBLE" koki said. then team rocket theme was BLARING LOUDLY int he background. neko neku could feel the music penetrating his ears. he was being earfucked. "what do we have to do to SHUT YOU THE FUC K UP AND LET US THRU" neko neku asked. "wtf were saying out motto TEM REAPER BLAST OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT"  
>"SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO FIGHT"<br>"SHUT UP AND TELL US SO WE CAN GET THRU" neko neku scream. "you have to beat us in a danc ebattle," koki said. koki was gay so he liked dancing. koki wanted some cocki. neko neku started twerking and so did uzuki but neku's ass was more majestic and phat than hers so he won... and then uzuki and koki died.

then neko neckles and shik found a treasure hcest. DA DA DA DA DUHHHHHM. beat was stuck inside cramped up and he was 69ning himself. i wish i could do that but my stomach gets in the way. anyway neko neku and shiki helped beat out. "are u okay" shikidiki asked. and beat looked into her eyes intently. "yeah i mite b ok if u beat my meat..." he said and then neko neku stomped on his VERY SMALL PENIS. "ow wtf man hahaha" beat said bc he was a stereotype white boy. "STOP HITTING ON MY GURLFREN" neko neku said. beat was confused? "what i thought you were gay... hahaha man sorry" beat said. beat then took out some axe body spray and sprayed it all over himself to remind himself he was straight. then tumblr gave me a stamp of approval for writing this so far. "WE NEED TO FIND RHIME MY BABY BROTHER" beat siad. "wtf dude she's kind of like a girl" neko neku said. "WHAT HOW WOULD YOU KNOW YOU PERVERTED LOLICON PIECE O SHIT" and then beat sprayed his axe into neku's eyes and neku screeched and screamed. then beat started beating up neko neku and he unzipped his pants and put his 3 inch peeny into his face. "TAKE IN ALL 8 INCHES, BITCH" beat said. then shiki pulled beat off neku as beat started peeing on him. then she punched beat and beat promised to be good for her.

so then beat and neko neku and shiki moved along in shibooyee and they ran into my math teacher mr. minamimoto. "wht the zetta fuck whatare you guys doing here" and then neko was like "w hy are you alive" but sho didn't ance he just dnaced. then neko neku did his special twerk move and won the dance. and sho asked to join the gang and they did.

anyway after i sprayed some axe on my balls because i'm straight as fuck and want girls to be all over them because girls totally love axe i started writing the next paragraph. anyway then there was three paths. neko neku, shiki, beat, and sho minamememameemota went down the one ont he left. then they found yodai aka the guy with a ram on his crotch. "why do you have a ram on yours crotch" beat asked. "i mean not that im gay for looking down there or nothin hahahahahaha" beat said. then yodai grabbed beat and spread his ass very wide open and started fucking them. "hahaha im getting hard but it's because of my anal g-spot not because im gay hahahahaha" beat said. then yodai came and was all. "okay let's have a dance battle" and neku out-twerked him and yodai died from getting dance-dissed so hard.

then the gang went into the middle path where the path split and it was like some dumbass with red hair and a fedora was there. "it showtime btiches" he said. "who the fuck are you" neko neku asked. "i am the phantom r and i steal arts and yo girls" and then he was all "y'all think ur the rhythmists but i'm the tru... rhythm king". then they danced with phantom r and he was outtwerked. also did i mention they were all collectiing keys from all these split paths they were going down? well they were and now they had 2 keys

then they went down the path on the right and FUCKING RHYME WAS THERE. "rhyme come join us we're trying to get out of the UG again" and then rhyme was like "bitch please remember in Another Day when I was a bad guy? well we gonna play taht game okay again" and then neko neku outtwerked rhyme's ass. and they got the third key and they returned to the split paths and opened up a door that they put the three keys in.

then neku, shiki, beat, rhyme, and shomo came across a weird area in spce time. they saw a bunch of portals in space time that led to square enix games... they saw aerith dying, sora being a dumbass, and even cloud crossdressing... then they walked along a linear path and went thru a door and came into a hallway.

at the end of the hallway riky and sora were there for no reason. like, they had no reason to be there. there's no plot explanation. they just were so i could put them in the story. nomura said i could. so then neck was like "hey riku whatsup" and then sora was all "OMG MY FRIENDS! :D" like a piece of shit and ran over and started humphugging neko neck neku. neku was nekgusted. and then rikew was like "let's dance" and they they ddi and sora cried bc he lost and then he was like "nah" and acted all super fucking happy because his friends and was just trying to not seem like a sore loser but he is.

then neck, shomo, and the rest were came into a secret plcae. joshua was there. "hey guys i guess you're wondering why i brought you all here..." joshua said. "WHY DID YOU BRING US HERE" beat demanded. and then joshua was all like "im coming out of the closet and i wnated you to all know i'm actually gay" but nobody was surpised. "uh no offense dude but.. .we all knew" neko neku said. "wHAT? really? well, there's more to it..." joshua said. "ugh i knew i always hated him for a REASON," beat said because he was straight. then joshua was like "but i also called you all here to propose to neku" and then he looked at neku and the room fell silent. except for beat. he was lik e"EWEWWW THATS SO GAY I CANT HANDLE THRE GAY IMTOO STRAIGHT," he said. he was so straight he was dying now. then like neku was like "uh, sorry dude but im... kinda straight. its cool that ur gay but shiki is my girlfriend" necko neck neko neku said. joshua suddenly was crying and that cry turned into ANGER. "NO I WORKED HARD FOR THIS... U.. CANT... LEAVE LIKE THIS" joshua said he was being a drama queen. "U WILL NEVER LEAVE WE WIL LIVE IN THE UG FOREVER AS HUSBAND AND WIFE UNLESS U WANNA BE A WIFE TOO" joshua said. "dude im sorry but I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND RIGHT NOW" neck said. "FINE" joshua screamed. "letsmake a deal... u beat me in a DANCE BATTLE and u can leave the UG with all ur friends, but if I win, you have to marry me and after our wedding i'll send our friends back to the RG or whatever the real world was called" joshua said.

then everyone made a cirlce around neku and joshua... well they were rly spaced out bc there was only like 4 others there. neku released his big as and started twerking an djoshua did the same with his flat ass. neku was really into it, but joshua knew he couldnt lose... he had to twerk4hislife. anyway it was like rly intense. joshua swayed his ass to the left and knocked neku over. neku was on the ground as joshua's dance battle points spiraled up way above neku's. neku got up and did the robot over to joshua while twerking toward him. then neku swallowed joshua in his ass. joshua was being suffocated. neku was twerking so hard he was being sent to another plane of reality, something beyond the UG and RG... then he was like twerking int he middle of space time and everything and he could see everything happening at all times everywhere in the universe and there was an illuminati eye int he background and then everything flashed like a seizure flash and neku's ass exploded and he was magically sent back to the place he was originally dancing along with joshua. neku had won the the dance. anyway joshy was crying neku patted his back. "sorry dude... but u have to understand..." and I'll Face Myself (the sad version not th ebattle one) from SHOON MOOGOOMI TENSAY PURSE OWNER 4 started playing. "no... i realize now... i was shellfish" and joshua had realized his inner struggles and obtained the facade of a persona. anyway then beat was all like "dude what the fuck if you love neku so much why not just come back to our world" and then joshua was like "...WHY HAVEN'T I DONE THAT YET WTF" and then everyone went back to the living world (including joshua and sho minamemeoto and lived happily ever after. except maybe after a 20 year timeskip when neku and shiki were married and joshua secretly murdered shiki to get neku to himself... but i'm not making a sequel, so that's what happened and neku never found out. it was sad. the ned.


End file.
